A Very Big Weapon
by imjustaguy
Summary: BSGBabylon 5 – Brother Cavil and the Cylons encounter two travelers while searching for Earth.


A Very Big Weapon (BSG/B5)

Disclaimer – I don't own either BSG or B5 and I am making no monetary gain from this story

This story was inspired by JA Baker's series of shorts entitled 'First Contact'

----

A Very Big Weapon

Cavil felt a certain sense of pride in his accomplishment. His plan to leap ahead of the Colonial remnant had come close to being outright dismissed. But he had persisted pointing out that they already knew the Colonial's base course and given that the Colonial Fleet was burdened with all those slow moving civilian ships it would be very simple to send a Fleet of Basestars ahead of them to locate and destroy Earth.

And now it looked as if he succeeded.

The small ship his Fleet encountered had only two passengers. A human female and a genuine alien lifeform. The alien identified himself as 'Ambassador G'Kar of the Interstellar Alliance' and his companion simply as Lyta Alexander. When it was learned that Ms Alexander came from Earth Cavil assumed he hit the mother load.

He could learn the location of Earth and destroy it while the far slower Colonial Fleet was still weeks if not months behind. On top of that he could also begin the process of destroying this 'Interstellar Alliance.' Soon the two so-called 'heroes' of the war would be eclipsed by his accomplishments.

Thus far his guests seemed to be treating the situation as a first contact and neither realized the danger that was about to descend upon them.

Cavil decided to handle interrogating the human personally.

"So Ms Alexander is it," Cavil said to the redhead. "May I call you Lyta?"

Lyta silently stared at him. He winced as her eyes seemed to stare directly through him.

Cavil regained his composure. "Lyta," he said with a smile. "Tell me about Earth."

She continued to stare at him in that disconcerting manner.

"This is a historical moment for your people," Cavil offered. "First contact between the Cylons and Earth. The beginnings of a long friendship."

The stare continued.

"Lyta …"

"33 billion," Lyta said.

Cavil was taken aback. "Excuse me."

"33 billion people on the Twelve Colonies," Lyta said. "That's how many you killed."

"How?" he was absolutely certain no one had spoken to either of the prisoners about the Colonies and the Galactica was still months from reaching this point.

"I understand being an oppressed people," Lyta said. "But you gained your freedom; they gave you what you wanted. Enough blood had already been spilled on both sides."

"How do you know?" Cavil demanded.

"You won't stop either," Lyta said. "Your 'god' demands purity. Your efforts to reconcile were just illusions. They could never succeed. Your 'god 'and sense of destiny would never allow it."

"Tell me how you know this?!?" Cavil shouted at her.

"There's something wrong with the hybrid," a Leoben said coming into the room.

"What?" Cavil whipped around to face the source of the interruption.

"There's something wrong with the hybrid," Leoben repeated. "It's drumming its fingers."

"Drumming its fingers?" Cavil was confused.

"And it's not just this Basestar's hybrid," Leoben added. "A few seconds after ours started all the hybrids in the Fleet started drumming their fingers."

"You're all connected," Lyta said.

Cavil's head whipped around again. "What do you know?"

"All of you are connected," Lyta answered. "Each model linked to its counterparts. All of you linked to your Basestars through the Hybrids and from there to the Centurions and the Raiders clear back to your homeworld."

Cavil heard a noise from behind him and turned to see a sight that chilled him to the bone. The two Centurions guarding the prisoner were drumming their fingers against the wall.

Cavil turned back to Lyta who was now standing. His demands for answers died on his lips when he saw her eyes glowing. Around him he could hear the drumming echoing throughout the Basestar. In the back of his mind, through the link he shared with all Cylons he could hear it. He looked and saw Leoben drumming his fingers against his leg and looked down in horror when he realized he was doing it as well.

On every Basestar in the Fleet the drumming could be heard.

On every occupied planet in the twelve Colonies the drumming echoed.

On every Resurrection ship throughout the Cylon Empire the dormant clones drummed their fingers against the sides of their tanks.

"Your 'god' was a mistake," Lyta said. "One of the last the Vorlons made. And the Colonials paid the price. I will not let you come to Earth."

Cavil managed to gain enough control to shout "WHAT ARE YOU!!"

Lyta smiled at him. "A very big weapon."

The drumming went silent.

end


End file.
